Loss of Hope
by Haruka Hana
Summary: Omi reflects on family.


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. @#*&^$ 

Warning: Spoilers within. 

Author's Note: This was something I wrote 2 years ago, but never had the courage to post. Can you tell I like angst? Please read and review. I'm kicking around a full story built off of this, but if no one likes this story, it will go back on the back burner. Maybe in another two years ^_~

A shout out to Naruke!!! Thanks girl(s), you give me so much encouragement. *giggles* You also post so quickly, you challenge me. *huggles*

**Loss of Hope**

**Chapter I **(maybe): **Life's Blood**

One careless touch. _Red._

Omi stared, lost in thought, at the drop of blood forming on his fingertip. Its color rivaling the roses he was sculpting into a bouquet. The noises of the other young men moving about the shop were lost to him. His blue eyes darkened. _How can my body still live, still bleed?  How can my body exist without a soul?_

Always smiling, always bright. Omi had endured so many tragedies, yet always kept his heart alive. Then, in one instant, everything had shattered.

****

_I guess it started with my brothers. _Omi knew that,_ at one time, his brothers had loved him, as he must have loved them. But that was before. Before he knew what betrayal was. Before he had killed them with his own hands. __No, it started before that,_

_With my father.__ The man who should have nurtured and protected him. The man who was bound by blood and duty to love him. The man who abandoned him to death from merciless kidnappers. Abandonment, torture, even attempts to kill him by those from whom he had only wanted love had cut deeply. His heart, his soul, bore ragged scars from these traumas. Yet he had endured, survived. His heart still beat with hope. His eyes stayed bright. __But a heart can endure only so much._

When he had held his sister in his arms, he had realized that he finally found someone he truly loved. Someone that gave him unconditional love in return. Her own bright eyes had spoken to him, promising a future with someone that would love him without reservation. She knew when he was in pain, and wanted to share all his suffering with him. No one in his entire life gave such light to his soul, he had felt like a flower in the bright sun. And that was when the rain started.

_One shot. _She had done nothing wrong. She just happened to be between him and the man who wished to kill him. _It was my fault. He had not been able to do anything but hold her as her life bled out. When the light left her eyes, his soul followed on his anguished cries. _

_How could I imagine that anyone could care about me? My family didn't. Only one person ever had, Ooka_._ And she had died because of him. They all had.___

The young men around him had seen his pain, but believed he had endured. As he had endured so much before. Omi didn't try to dissuade them. _Why would they care about me when my own family didn't?  Still he didn't want them to be hurt because of him. Besides there was nothing they could do. You can't repair something that wasn't there anymore. Omi knew that with a smile and wide, bright eyes the others would not pry. People tended not to dig deeply when they believed that nothing was hidden. An illusion of open innocence was all that was needed to mask the fact that Omi was empty, __hollow. The soul that had shone so brightly had finally drowned in the encroaching blood._

****

' Ne, Omi? You OK?' 

Omi started slightly at the warm hand that touched his shoulder. Without turning, he knew the soft voice belonged to Ken. As he looked back to see the others, his face formed a wide smile. His eyes brightened deceptively. Aya and Youji had stopped working when Ken voiced his quiet inquiry. Concern showed in Youji's eyes as his sunglasses slipped forward. Ken's hands reached down to gently take his wounded hand.

'You looked a little lost.'

'Gomen. Just a bit careless. It doesn't hurt at all. It's nothing.'

Smiling with relief, Ken took the bouquet Omi had finished and returned to the table Aya and Youji were working at. They seemed content that everything had returned to normal. Omi knew that it hadn't. It never would.

_Nothing.__ No life. No love. No hope._

-----------owari? Or tbc?

Let me know what you think. Please!!!!!


End file.
